plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ra Zombie
:For the form in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Ra Zombie (PvZ: AS) (stunning gas) |first seen = Ancient Egypt - Day 1 |flavor text = Ra Zombie isn't actually named after the Sun God Ra, though that's a common mistake. He just likes to say "Ra" a lot.}} Ra Zombie is the first special zombie encountered in Ancient Egypt Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Online. He will attempt to steal the player's sun by using his staff to attract the sun on the lawn. When Ra Zombie is defeated, he will release all the sun he stole. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Tries to steal sun, just for safe keeping. Special: tries to steal sun Ra Zombie isn't actually named after the Sun God Ra, though that's a common mistake. He just likes to say "Ra" a lot. Overview Ra Zombie absorbs 9.25 normal damage shots and his appearance changes upon absorbing 4.75 normal damage shots when his left arm falls off, before dying upon absorbing 9.25 normal damage shots when his head falls off. He can steal sun when Sunflowers, Twin Sunflowers, Primal Sunflowers and Sun-shrooms are producing it, when a zombie drops sun after eating a Sun Bean, when the player digs up a plant and the player has the Shovel Boost, or when sun is falling from the sky. When the zombie dies, he gives back the amount of sun he took. The player can earn the Sun Catcher achievement by getting 250 sun or higher from a Ra Zombie after one dies. Ra Zombie will stop attempting to steal sun once he has stolen 250 sun or more - the maximum amount of sun he can take is 320 sun (4 large suns and 4 small suns). Appearances Ancient Egypt: Days 1, 2, 3, 6, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 19, 20, 21, and Pyramid of Doom. Modern Day: Days 1 and 9 Strategies Like the regular zombie, the Ra Zombie is very simple. Try not to let him steal more sun or other zombies will get in the way. To prevent him from stealing sun, use a Kernel-pult or an Iceberg Lettuce to stun him. Where time is vital, delaying his snatching of sun by collecting it at the last moment buys time, as he stays still when stealing sun. You can also let him steal your sun to get Sun Catcher achievement. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Ra Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Ra Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon Ra zombie1.png|HD Ra Zombie Ra zombie stick.png|Ra Zombie's stick, which is used to steal the player's sun RaZombieCapturingSunHD.png|HD Ra Zombie capturing sun Sun Catcher new.png|Sun Catcher, an achievement referring and related to Ra Zombie Ra Zombie (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Ra Zombie Ra.png|Hypnotized Ra Zombie RaZombieFaint.jpg|Fainted Ra Zombie Ra Zombie after losing its arm (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Ra Zombie after losing his left arm Ra Zombie after losing its head (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Ra Zombie after losing his head Ra Zombie lying on the ground (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Ra Zombie after being defeated, lying on the ground IMG 1792545389274.jpeg|Ra Zombie stealing 100 sun plush-pvz-ancientegyptzombie.jpg|Ra Zombie plush Ra Zombie in a Title Screen.jpg|Ra Zombie in the old loading screen Ra Eating Brains.jpg|A Ra Zombie eating the player's brains. ATLASES_ZOMBIEEGYPTRAGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png Tiny Red Sun.jpg|Tiny sun affected by the Ra Zombie Chinese version RaZombieAlmanacChina.png|Almanac entry Plants vs. Zombies Online PVZOL Ra Zombie Emtry.png|In-game information Ra Zombie has no red eyes.png|Ra Zombie stealing sun (note that his eyes are not red) Trivia *If Ra Zombie is slowed down or frozen, his staff's aura will be light blue instead of red. *He makes a sound when he is trying to steal a sun, the sound is similar to the one used when a Snorkel Zombie in Zombiquarium sips a brain. *His headdress appearance is based on Ra, the Egyptian god of the sun, which fits with Ra Zombie's ability to absorb sunlight. However the Almanac claims that he isn't named after the god. *He is one of two zombies to be based on Egyptian gods, the other one is Tomb Raiser Zombie. *Even if Ra Zombie took no sun, a sound will still be played when killed. *Not counting the Egyptian variants of the regular Zombie, Ra Zombie is the first new zombie the player encounters in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. *His eating animation is the same of a Cowboy Zombie. *While the Almanac states that Ra Zombie has "Hungry" speed, his speed is actually "Basic". *In Plants vs. Zombies Online, his eyes will not turn red when stealing sun. See also *Sun Catcher *Turquoise Skull Zombie es:Zombi ra fr:Zombie Râ ru:Зомби Ра Category:Headwear zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies